


Don't Talk; Just Dance

by youaremystyle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, bye, just thought i'd add a little humor to the tags, slipper throwing, sulay if you squint real hard, this is why communication is key my dudes, this was actually published in 2017 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremystyle/pseuds/youaremystyle
Summary: The night before their best friends' wedding, Jongdae and Minseok find themselves in a heated argument about their own relationship that leaves them on cold terms. However, as the wedding goes by the next day, Minseok looks back on their argument to see where they went wrong and figure out how they can mend the wounds formed between them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Don't Talk; Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> "되물어 봐도 늘 같은 해답  
길을 잃어버린 듯 여전히 널 찾아 헤매  
태어난 순간 혹 세상이 시작된 날부터  
정해진 운명처럼"
> 
> I ask myself but it’s always the same answer  
As if I've lost my way, I keep looking for you  
Like fate that was decided from the day I was born,  
from the day the world started  
-"An Encore/재연 " by (Shinee)

Minseok wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him when he suddenly snapped at Jongdae. It was so unlike him to say such accusing words, especially towards the love of his life. 

They were supposed to go on a date that evening. Minseok had promised Jongdae that they would finally do something together after a week of doing nothing but sleeping in the same bed. He couldn’t help that he had long hours- the bills had to be paid somehow.

That evening, however, started with a small disagreement, and as time ticked by, evolved into an argument that only got more and more heated until both lost their cool and blew up.

“How can you be so selfish all the time? I work so hard and long just to make you happy!”

Jongdae could hardly believe his ears. Was Minseok really guilt tripping him in a moment like this? How dare he try to play the victim? Unable to tame his anger, he snapped back.

“You don’t have to be my knight in shining armor. I wouldn’t have to be selfish if you’d give me more than five minutes of your time a day!”

Minseok had to fight the strong urge to roll his eyes and chuckle at Jongdae’s ridiculous statement. His partner sure knew how to exhaggerate. Daring to be a bit snarky, however, Minseok replied coldly, “I’m pretty sure that our late night adventures last quite a lot longer than five minutes. Your stamina, however, is a completely different-”

“Oh, shut up!” Jongdae hissed, throwing his left slipper as hard as he could at his boyfriend, “at least I last longer than you!”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Minseok chuckled darkly, throwing the slipper back just as hard, “because if I remember clearly, the last time we went at it, you barely made it past four minutes. Seriously, that was worse than your first ti-”

_Slap!_

Minseok immediately went silent. The force of the blow caused him to stumble a bit towards the right, and he reached his hand up to gingerly stroke his stinging cheek.

_Ouch._

Jongdae didn’t say a word; the silence between the two was tense and unforgiving. Minseok took a silent breath and began to look up at an agonizingly slow rate. Jongdae continued to remain silent, but- _what was that?_ The occasional hitch of his breath was all it took to confirm Minseok’s worst fears. Eyes widening in fear and regret, Minseok lifted his head, and almost instantly did his gaze lock with Jongdae’s.

As angry and short tempered as Minseok had been these past few minutes, something in his heart sunk when he saw just how hurt Jongdae looked. His thin line of black eyeliner had smudged, his cheeks sparkled with crystal clear tears, and his little nose was red and runny. At any other moment, Minseok would have cooed about how absolutely adorable Jongdae appeared. However, seeing how the smudged eyeliner, wet cheeks, and red nose were because of _him_, all he wanted to do was hold the younger in his arms.

“J-Jongdae, I-”

“D-do you even love me, M-Minseok?”

“H-huh?”

_Well, that escalated quickly… How did we go from stamina to questioning our love?_

“I…I…”

_You dumbass, I love you more than anyone in the history of the world._

Minseok tried to speak what his mind was screaming, but every time he tried to reply with a simple yet meaningful _I do love you_, his words got caught in his throat, and all that came out was a pathetic whine. Jongdae sniffled quietly and turned away.

“I see.”

_No, no, no, don’t you dare turn away! Don’t you dare think I don’t love you! Kim Jongdae, look at me!_

Sadly, however, the cries and pleas never escaped his mouth, and before Minseok knew it, Jongdae was walking towards the door.

_What are you doing? Stop walking towards the door, Jongdae. Please._

“J-Jong-”

Jongdae merely shook his head, shutting Minseok up immediately.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he whispered bitterly, wiping his red eyes and nose once more, “I don’t... I don't even remember the last time you said 'I love you'.”

With that final comment, Jongdae turned on his heel, hot tears falling down his face as he swiftly walked out their apartment door and slammed it shut, not even bothering to grab a jacket or his keys.

Minseok winced as he felt the room shake, but was unable to move a single muscle. Jongdae’s painful words echoed eerily through his mind and sent icy hot waves flowing through his body.

_"I don’t even remember the last time you said 'I love you."_

Minseok felt a lump form in his throat as a single tear slowly ran down his cheeks. The backbone of their entire argument finally gave out, and at that moment, everything came crashing down on Minseok, causing him to both mentally and physically crumble.

_What happened to us?_ Minseok demanded himself. His heart, overflowing with the emotions that had built up the entire day, finally overflowed, and at that moment, tears began to cascade down his cheeks in waterfalls, drowning him in sorrow as he lay pathetically on the ground.

_Where did we go wrong?_

* * *

Minseok’s fists were balled so tightly that his fingernails almost drew blood from his palms.

What began as a pleasant evening, celebrating the marriage between their Chinese friend Luhan and new wife, Ahn Sohee, had degressed at an exponential rate to the point where Minseok just wanted to high five someone. In the face. With a glove. Made of cement.

Jongdae had returned later that evening after their argument, but had ended up sleeping on the couch in their living room. He refused to even acknowledge Minseok at all, took a separate train to the wedding venue, sat on the opposite end from Minseok during the ceremony, and now, decided to go around and dance with everyone happily as if nothing had fazed him at all. They had been seated together during dinner and dancing, but once the speeches and first dance were over, Jongdae had bolted.

Minseok could only watch and frown every time his partner searched for and found a new dancing partner who wasn’t himself. It really hurt him, seeing how easily Jongdae seemed to have forgotten Minseok and completely disregarded his feelings. Perhaps Minseok was being a bit too greedy for love. Yesterday was definitely not one of the couple’s finest days, and to say that both just shrugged off the situation would be a big, fat lie.

Looking back on their fight, Minseok came to the solemn conclusion that mostly everything was indeed his fault, as Jongdae had mentioned quite a few times last night.

All Jongdae wanted was more attention. A few more minutes’ time. A few more words of affection. A few more signs of love.

And Minseok had unintentionally deprived his love from all of those.

Don’t get Minseok wrong- he would never intentionally hurt Jongdae. In fact, he would have to hurt himself before ever causing his little fox any pain. To Minseok, everything about Jongdae was perfect. The latter provided the missing pieces to complete the puzzle that Minseok called ‘love’.

It all started when Minseok was in his last year at the university. He and Jongdae had spoken a couple times previously since they were in the same economics class. Minseok found Jongdae to be funny, cute, and oddly enough, extremely intelligent. Not that others thought Jongdae was stupid, but he definitely did not act his age.

  
Regardless, Minseok treated him like the intelligent human being he was, and unbeknownst to Minseok at the time, that fact made Jongdae fall for the elder even more.

They weren’t “friends” per se in the beginning, but they got along and would always strike up a conversation when they’d happen to meet.

Months passed, and the two began hang out more and more, quickly crossing the acquaintance barrier to the world of friendship. More months passed, and their relationship continued to blossom into something even more.

Their relationship never officially “began”. One cold day, Jongdae kissed Minseok goodbye on the cheek. The pair smiled but said nothing about it. Days later, Minseok returned the favor. About a week after that, the two both leaned in to share their first kiss after a late night stroll around campus.

Neither had said anything about it. No questions, no comments, no concerns. They just continued living their lives normally. Except, after that, more and more kisses were shared. More words of “sweetheart” and “I need you” were shared, and the pair couldn’t be happier.

Their unofficially official relationship was young, innocent, and sweet. They acted like brothers, best friends, and lovers, and knew everything about the other. Jongdae knows that Minseok is insecure about his looks and his body, but still makes him feel like the most handsome man in the world with the most honest words of encouragement and admiration. Minseok knows that Jongdae sometimes feels overwhelmed and stressed with everyone’s high expectations of him, so when they cuddle, Minseok tickles him until he is smiling and giggling and has forgotten about his troubles.

The two were far from perfection, but they didn’t need perfect- just each other.

Just a while later, Jongdae finally managed to build up enough courage to take their relationship to a new level. On their 200th day anniversary, he carefully yet very wholeheartedly said, “I love you” for the first time. Everything from there was then history…

However, no one would even consider the two be a pair in their current damaged state. As Minseok sat gloomily in a his seat sipping on a hard seltzer drink (definitely not strong enough for his situation), a mutual friend of his and Luhan’s, Zhang Yixing, cautiously approached.

“Everything okay over there Minseok?”

Yixing’s eyes were soft with concern as he took a seat next to him. Minseok shrugged and took another sip.

“Your little fox tried to get a dance in with me,” Yixing continued, looking into the distance, “I was flattered, but deemed it unwise in the end.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Minseok replied, shrugging his shoulders, “he’d probably rather dance with Junmyeon than me, and I’m not even kidding. No offense to Junmyeon, of course.”

“None taken, but yikes,” Yixing exclaimed, his eyes widening, “what happened between you two?.”

“Just a miniature explosion,” Minseok mumbled in reply, adding softly, “mostly my fault.”

“I heard some rumors through the grapevine,” Yixing replied, taking a deep breath, “but I wanna hear what happened from you so that I can attempt to figure things out.”

Minseok chuckled bitterly. “You’re so diplomatic.”

Yixing smiled softly but didn’t reply. Minseok took another sip of his hard seltzer before rambling off the story of what happened, from the months before to the moment Jongdae slammed the door shut. Yixing’s eyes stayed glued on Minseok, nodding every once in awhile, eyebrows furrowing at moments he found painful to hear.

“...and here we are, talking about it.”

Minseok inhaled deeply, groaned, and took a long swig of his drink. “Tell me about a midlife crisis.”

“Midlife crisis? For goodness’ sake, Minseok, you are 24 years old. You are still a blossoming flower,” Yixing replied lightly. Minseok couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“You and your analogies,” he sighed, “though I thoroughly appreciate your kindness, it sadly isn’t making my situation any better.”

“True,” Yixing drawled out, “but I wasn’t expecting it too. I’m not a miracle worker. Sadly. If I were, there would be 20 hour work weeks and 60 hour work pay.”

Both laughed, but soon, the two were quiet again.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Minseok sighed, slumping down again, “he’s acting as though I don’t exist right now. I wanna say something, but… I just. Can’t.”

“You can,” Yixing replied, “but you just don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Minseok retorted back.

“No, Minseok. If you really wanted to, you would be standing up right now, walking to find Jongdae so you two could talk it out. Not here telling me how you can’t.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“But it is,” Yixing sighed, slipping his blazer off and draping it over his chair, “you want to talk to him. Something is just holding you back.”

Minseok opened his mouth to reply, but the words never came out. Suddenly, he was at loss for words.

_ What is holding me back? _

“Told you,” Yixing snickered, earning him a swat from Minseok, “-hey, I was just trying to help!”

Minseok took a breath and thought deeply. He had never been the bravest person, or the most extroverted person, nor the most confident person. He was still low-key afraid of the dark, he disliked most parties, and he despised public speaking. However, for Jongdae, he would walk through a pitch-black house, he would attend a huge event, and would give a long speech to the whole country. Just for his partner.

Jongdae gave him his bravery. Jongdae gave him confidence. Jongdae gave him life. A reason to be happy. What was life without Jongdae?

“I screwed up,” Minseok mumbled to himself, “I screwed up bad.”

“You got that right,” Yixing chirped as took a bite into his now cold chicken. “Although I can’t help you fix everything, I can give you some advice. Ask him to dance.”

“You're joking," Minseok said, raising an eyebrow, almost annoyed at Yixing’s suggestion. "Seriously?"

“Just trust me,” Yixing sighed, “even I know that Jongdae can’t hold a grudge for more than 2 hours. He’s probably just been afraid. Just like you.”

With that comment, Yixing stood up, grabbed his blazer, and promptly walked away, leaving Minseok to sit in disbelief.

_Ask him to dance._

No. No way would that work. Right?

Having been completely ignored for what seemed like an eternity, there was no way that Jongdae would so willingly dance with the person who yelled at him less than 24 hours ago.

Minseok looked at his watch and pursed his lips: 10:45. He knew that the reception would be over soon, and that he would have to go home eventually.

Looking up from his watch and glancing at the dance floor, Minseok spotted Jongdae, surprisingly with no one. His small body was swaying back and forth slightly to the ballad that was currently playing. Minseok couldn’t help but smile sadly to himself; Jongdae, although no amazing dancer, always loved to dance and be silly. He could dance to traditional music, kpop, trap music, and anything in between. Did he dance remotely well? No, not really. However, his carefree attitude and constant smile were what made people love him and his cheesy dance moves.

Minseok, on the other hand, was a better dancer. However, he was much more serious about his hobby, and was not so carefree or silly about it. Perhaps, then, that was the root of this whole fiasco going on in his life right now.

Minseok is just too serious.

He always worked hard - perhaps too hard. Hard enough to unintentionally deprive Jongdae of the basic love he was once able to provide easily. Now, having been blinded by that fact, he accidentally hurt the one he previously promised to never to do so.

Closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, Minseok took a slow breath and let it out slowly.

_I have to fix this._

Shoving his pride and all his negative emotions and thoughts aside, Minseok slowly stood up from his spot. He looked around the dance floor once again, and saw Jongdae walking towards the dance floor form a seat across the room.

_It’s now or never._

Minseok didn’t think so much as do. He walked gently but quickly over to where Jongdae was, consciously attempting to not appear so aggressive.

It didn’t take him long to reach Jongdae, whose back was turned to him. With one final deep breath, he gently but assertively, reached out to grab the younger’s hand. Jongdae turned around, and when he noticed who had grabbed his hand, he tried to retract it.

“Minseok, what-”

“Please.”

Seemingly by fate, a song began to play from the speakers - likely the last song of the night.

Jongdae did not retract his hand, but he did not walk towards the elder.

“Why?” he asked, refusing to meet his partner's gaze.

“Because,” Minseok whispered in reply, daring to step a little closer, “I am so sorry.”

Jongdae didn’t reply, but his eyes darted around the room before locking on Minseok.

“Please,” Minseok whispered gently, “please do this. For us. Don’t talk. Just dance.”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. The silence between them was filled with the lyrics of the sad love [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5UhN2EFwHM) filling the air.

_The familiarity made us take it for granted_

_And with it, our love faded like the waning moon._

_With cruel words of poison that we didn’t mean_

_We hurt each other_

_In the thickly stacked disinterest_

_Our love grew miserable like a withered flower_

_Our seasons that faded forlornly,_

_Without us even realizing how precious they were..._

With glassy eyes from tears threatening to fall, Jongdae finally gave in and accepted Minseok’s dance proposal.

Silently, the two began to move in unison - soft, slow movements filled with emotion as the lyrics sang about the emotions they had been trying to avoid for too long.

_Time goes by so quickly_

_And everything changes._

_But the one thing that won't change_

_It grows clearer_

Minseok snuck a glance at Jongdae, whose eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, his lower lip slightly quivering.

_Awkward wanderings (unfamiliar journeys)_

_At the end of long roamings (At the end of the road)_

_When let out my last breath_

_My conclusion will only be one person_

Minseok closed his eyes as well, allowing memories of the two of them to flow into his mind, the mental images making his heart swell.

_The familiarity made us take it for granted_

_And with it, our love faded like the waning moon._

_With cruel words of poison that we didn’t mean_

_We hurt each other_

His heart ached at these words; they described their relationship recently, and looking back, he wished he had not handled their argument the way he did.

_In the thickly stacked disinterest_

_Our love grew miserable like a withered flower_

_Our seasons that faded forlornly,_

_Without us even realizing how precious they were..._

Jongdae finally opened his eyes, locking his gaze on Minseok’s calm face. He neither smiled nor frowned. His eyes, however, told a deeper story than words ever could.

_I still dream a dream_

_After the darkness goes away_

_The days you and I shined brighter than the morning sunlight_

_Will come to be again_

Jongdae then did something Minseok had missed for days now - he smiled. With that smile, he felt as though the black cloud that had been looming over him the past day or so had finally faded away. Finally, his sunshine returned.

_I ask myself but it’s always the same answer_

_As if I've lost my way, I keep looking for you_

_Like fate that was decided from the day I was born,_

_from the day the world started_

_I look back but it’s all in the same place_

_Let’s not go on a path that’s not the right answer_

_Like a stage where the curtains rise again_

_Like a sequel to a sad movie_

_Like two stars who end up together after all_

As the last measures of the song faded away, Minseok and Jongdae were embracing each other tighter than they had in days, weeks, perhaps even months.

The two did not say anything as the music faded away. They did not look at each other. They merely held each other closely, dearly. Their embrace said everything that no words could ever say.

_I’m sorry._

_I missed you._

_Please, don’t leave me again._

_I love you._

Minseok and Jongdae were not perfect, nor will they ever be. They will have arguments in the future. However, with this experience, they hope that they never have to experience such heartbreak, pain, and loneliness ever again.

“I love you,” Jongdae breathed as the pair slowly made their way back to their seats, “please know that.”

“I love you,” Minseok replied gently, smiling the purest smile he had in weeks, “so, so much.”

After the wedding, Minseok and Jongdae rode back to their apartment. Together.

They walked into their home. Together.

They got ready for bed. Together.

"I will always look for you," Minseok whispered as the two lay in bed _together_, "no matter what."

"As will I," Jongdae replied, leaning in to gently kiss Minseok's cheek, "hopefully, we will never be as lost again."

With those final sweet words, the two fell asleep in a lovers' embrace, promising to never let go again.


End file.
